Bare Fisted
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Derek is kidnapped and forced to fight for his captives pleasure, will his family find him in time or will he be lost to them forever?
1. Chapter 1

Bare Fisted-Ch 1

The day started out so good, Derek had spent the afternoon making plans to propose to his girlfriend Penelope Garcia tonight. He even went home early to get things all set up, he had amazing food, flowers, music, everything was perfect.

He looked down at his watch and smiled knowing that she would be arriving in about a half an hour, he blew out a deep breath and started to go back to the kitchen when he heard a knock at the door. He said, "she's early tonight" as he made his way across the room to the door.

He pulled the door open saying, "you're early bab" and he saw a stranger standing there, he said, "sorry, I was expecting somebody else". The woman smiled and said, "yeah I know Derek" and then she whipped out a stun gun and he dropped to the floor and started convulsing.

The woman and several huge men stepped inside and shut the door, the woman said, "we don't have a lot of time, Penelope will be here in a few minutes". Several of the men picked Derek up and carried him out the back door and laid him down in a black van.

They quickly put zippy ties on his hands and feet and put a piece of tape over his mouth and blindfolded him, he was to weak from the surprise attack to fight back. The woman climbed into the van and said, "just relax Derek, everything will be explained to you when we get you to your new home".

Dereks eyes became heavy and as he fought to stay awake his thoughts were all on Penelope, his baby girl, the woman that owned him completely. As his eyes closed he thought, "I love you baby girl, now and forever, now and forever" and then everything went black. When he woke up sometime later he was in a room with nothing but a bed in it.

He sat up on the side of the bed and tried to adjust to his new surroundings, he looked around and said, "where am I, what happened, how did I get here"?, he jumped when he heard a key turning in the lock. He stood up and the woman and several large men stepped in, the last one making sure to close and lock the door behind him.

Derek said, "who are you, where am I, what do you want with me"?, the woman laughed and said, "so full of questions but since you're new I'll tell you the answer to your questions". She ran her hand up his chest and said, "my name is Cassandra but you my little worker bee can call me Cassie", she said, "and as to where you are that's simple you're at my compound with my other fighters".

He said, "fighters, what do you mean fighters"?, she said, " and to answer your third question, I want you to make me money, lots and lots of money", Derek said, "doing what exactly"?, she said, "now now Derek Michael Morgan I've seen you in action before so I know that you can handle yourself". He said, "handle myself with what"?, she said, "fighting, you are going to be my newest and best fighter".

Derek laughed and said, "and if I'm not"?, she said, "do you really want to know what will happen if you don't do what you're told when you're told"?, he said, "yes, yes I do". She said, "I like him, he's got spunk", Cassie sighed and said, "if you don't do what I tell you to do Derek then I will pick one of your family and make them pay".

His mouth flew open and she said, "and just in case you don't think I know your family, please allow me to show you", one of the men held a book open in front of him and she said, "this is your mother Fran Morgan Rossi and these are your sisters Sarah and Desiree". He swallowed hard as she said, "and this is your precious team, Aaron Hotchner aka Hotch and his beautiful wife Emily".

Next was a picture of JJ and Reid and Cassie took great pleasure in saying, "and this is JJ and Spencer Reid aka pretty boy and last but not least is your baby girl, your girlfriend, the woman that you were going to propose to tonight, Penelope Grace Garcia". Derek said, "how did you"?, she said, "never underestimate me when I want something Derek".

He held up his hand and I'll do what you want, when you want it just please don't hurt my family", she grinned and said, "that depends on how good you mind me Derek". She walked further into his room and said, "right now you will start with only a bed and in order to get items like clothes other than the ones that are on your back is to win your fights".

He listened as she said, "you are a sexy man Derek", he said, "I will fight when you tell me to fight, I will fight who you tell me to fight but that's it", she sighed and said, "pity, I could have shown you such pleasure, more pleasure than you've ever seen". Cassie and her goons then turned around and walked toward the door.

She then turned around and said, "your first fight is in 30 minutes, win it and you can pick one thing out of the gift room", he said, "yes Cassie", she winked at him and said, "now that wasn't so hard was it"?, as she walked out into the hall. He listened as the door then locked, he sat back down on the bed and thought to himself, "please find me".


	2. Chapter 2

rooBare Fisted-Ch 2

Penelope was all smiles as she climbed out of Ester and made her way up the walk toward Dereks front door, she looked and saw the door was partially open and cautiously stepped closer. She pushed the door open and said, "Derek are you here"?, she stepped in and saw things all over the floor and she said, "DEREKKKKKKK CAN YOU HEAR ME"?, again she got nothing so she did a quick search of the house and found their food on top of the oven, soft romantic music playing and flowers all over the room.

She pulled out her cell and dialed Dereks number and it quickly went to voice mail, she said, "hotstuff it's me, where are you, please call me I'm getting worried about you". She was holding her cell in her hands when it rang, she smiled and said, "Derek is that you"?, the woman said, "sorry Penelope but I'm not Derek".

Penelope said, "who are you"?, she said, "you can call me Cassie", Penelope said, "what have you done with Derek"?, she said, "now now now baby girl, calm down, it's not good for you to get upset in your delicate condition". Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "how did you know that"?, Cassie said, "I've been watching you, watching all of your family for a while".

Penelope said, "why"?, Cassie said, "this is your one and only call so listen to me and listen good ohhh and don't try to trace this call because you're not going to be able to because this signal is bouncing all over the world". Cassie laughed and said, "Derek is here with me now and don't worry I'll take good care of him in bed and out".

She listened as Penelope said, "Derek won't touch you, he loves me", Cassie laughed and said, "honey if I wanted Derek I would have him but sex isn't why I took Derek". Penelope said, "why did you take Derek"?, she said, "he cost me a lot of money so until I get my money back he's going to be here with me, doing what I want, when I want".

Before Penelope could say anything else Cassie said, "take care Penelope ohhh and don't worry Derek will never find out about the bastard child that you're carrying" and the call ended. She quickly dialed Hotchs cell and after a few rings he said, "Garcia I" and she said, "bossman I need for you to get to Dereks house as soon as possible, he's gone, sh sh she's took him".

Hotch said, "calm down Garcia who's got him"?, Penelope said, "she said her name was Cassie and that Derek would do what she told him to do when she told him to do it". Hotch said, "we're on our way", she said, "hurry bossman, please hurry", he said, "hang on Garcia, we're coming, we're coming" as the call ended.

Meanwhile Derek is being led toward the arena with Cassie by his side, they stopped at the door and she said, "remember Derek, win and you can have something out of the gift room". She grabbed his face and said, "lose and your sister Sarah will be hurt, do you hear me"?, he said, "yes Cassie", she said, "good, now win me some moneyyyyyyy".

She slapped his butt and said, "ladies and gentlemen our newest fighter is going to face the one and only Goliath, what are the bets"?, large amounts of bets were made and then Cassie said, "Derek, Goliath, when the bell rings you will fight until one of you is no longer able, do you understand"?, they both nodded their heads and said, "YES CASSIE".

The bell rung and Goliath got a few good hits in, hits good enough to bust Dereks mouth and knock him to the ground, Cassie smiled and said, "remember what I told you Derek"?, he jumped up and started hitting Goliath over and over. He then flopped him over his shoulder and grabbed his arm and kicked him in the stomach and knocked him down on the ground.

Cassie said, "KNOCK HIM OUT DEREK, KNOCK HIM OUT", Derek nodded his head and said, "sorry Goliath" as he punched him several times and everybody cheered as the large competitor fell unconscious on the ground. Cassie ran into the ring and raised Dereks hand and said, "THE WINNERRR OF HIS FIRST MATCH, DEREK HOTSTUFF MORGANNNN" and the crowd went wild with cheers.

Cassies goons led him from the room and she said, "I always keep my promises" as the door to prize room opened, she said, "you won so now you get to pick one item". Derek walked around and what he needed right now was a connection to the outside so he picked the big screen tv, Cassie nodded at her goons and said, "make sure it's hooked up, let him watch whatever he wants".

The goons all nodded their heads yes as they carried the tv and led Derek back to his room, Cassie was all smiles as she started counting the money that s he had just won because of Derek. She fanned her face and said, "I'm going to have to keep you around for a long, long time Derek, long enough to make you forget about Penelope and focus on me and only me".


	3. Chapter 3

Bare Fisted-Ch 3

Penelope was still pacing back and forth across the room when the team arrived at Dereks with the CSIs, Hotch said, "did you touch anything Garcia"?, she shook her head and said, "nothing but the door, I pushed it open and came in". Dave said, "kitten are you alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "just worried about hotstuff that's all".

JJ said, "what can you tell us about the call"?, she then spent the next few minutes filling the team in on the call from Cassie, when she was finished she said, "I need to find out who that Cassie is". Reid said, "what did she say"?, Penelope said, "she said that Derek cost her a lot of money and until he paid her back he was going to be with her".

Fran hugged Penelope and said, "did he know about the baby"?, everybodys mouths flew open and they said, "BABY" in unison", Penelope said, "I just found out today during lunch and I was going to tell Derek tonight". Dave said, "how did you know she's pregnant"?, she grinned and said, "I'm a nurse and I've had 3 kids of my own and when she started showing symptoms I just knew it".

Derek was laying on his bed with his legs crossed watching tv, he hoped that his team would find him and soon, he remembered this Cassie, she was the wife of one of the cartel leaders that he had went undercover to take down. She was a piece of work and he was sorry, sorry that she was using his family against him, if he didn't do what she said, when she said, one of them would be hurt or worse.

Cassie unlocked Dereks door and said, "congratulations on your first win", he said, "thanks", she ran her hand up his leg and said, "how about we celebrate"?, he shook his head and said, "no thanks". She said, "Derek", he said, "I told you that I'd fight when you told me to and who you told me to but as far as anything else happening the answer is no".

She sighed and said, "such a shame", she then turned around and said, "make sure he gets a good dinner because he's going to fight again later", one of her goons said, "yes Cassie" as he turned around and came back with a tray filled with food. As she started walking toward the door she said, "ohhh before I go I wanted you to know that I talked to your precious Penelope".

He looked up and said, "was she alright"?, she laughed and said, "she's fine, fine now that she knows that you' there here with me for the near future", he said, "please let me go, I'll get you the money I cost you, please". She said, "tisk, tisk Derek, I didn't take you as one who begs", he said, "I just want to go home to my family".

She said, "well then win me my money back and then maybe, just maybe you'll get to see them again", he said, "I'll do what it takes to get back to my family, whatever it takes" as he started eating his food to prepare for his next fight. Meanwhile back home Penelope and the team were doing everything possible to find Derek but everything they tried and everywhere they turned proved helpless,

Penelope put her hand on her stomach and said, "don't worry we'll get your daddy back, I promise", little did she know that the baby growing inside of her would be almost 4 before they would get Derek back.


	4. Chapter 4

, Bare Fisted-Ch 4

Derek sighed as he looked around the huge bedroom, he hadn't lost a fight because of the threats to his family, Cassie had given him picturet his of his family as a reward for winning 3 matches in an hour. As he looked down at the picture of Penelope he smiled, he ran his finger over her face and said, "I love you goddess and I will get back to you".

His attention was then pulled to the door when Cassie walked in, she said, "I have a surprise for you", he said, "whatever it is I don't want it", she said, "ohhhh trust me you're gonna want this present". He said, "don't play with me Cassie", she said, "ohhhh I'm not playing with you handsome, I have a gift for you but if you don't want her I'll let the guards have their fun".

Derek said, "her, what have you done"?, she said, "well it's almost time for you to fight again and if you win this match you can have a visitor for the night". He said, "I told you that I didn't want that", she said, "alright", she looked over her shoulder and said, "have fun with his surprise", they nodded their heads and said, "yes Cassie" in unison as they turned around and started out of the room.

When they opened the door he said, "waittttttt", Cassie said, "curious are ya"?, he said, "who is it, who is my surprise"?, she winked at him and said, "win your match and then you shall see". He stood up and followed the men up toward the arena, when he stepped inside he saw hundreds of people surrounding the cage.

Cassie said, "remember, win this fight and you get your surprise guest for the night",he blew out a deep breath as 4 other men stepped into the cage. He stood there thinking who he wanted to go after first, Cassie said, "when the bell rings the match starts", they all nodded their heads in agreement and said, "yes Cassie" as the bell rang.

Derek watched as the 4 men started circling him, each laughing as they went in on him one at a time, first was a man that he had come to know as Felix, he was a smaller man but strong. Felix took a few swings at Derek where 1 connected with his face which caused him to stumble back, next a larger man that everybody called Kong punched Derek in the stomach causing him to instantly double over.

Third came the quicker man Sylvester, he was about Dereks build but a few years younger, Derek fell back on the ground as Sylvester slammed him to the ground and then started trying to kick him in the face. Derek was able to block the shots and get a few kicks in of his own, the fourth and final opponent was simply knowns as Claws because he loved claming the sleeper claw hold on his opponents.

Once he slapped the sleeper on them it was only a matter of a few seconds before they would become unconscious, he was trying to knock Claws out before he could clamp that hold on him. Cassie was all smiles as she watched the men all gang up on Derek but that smile fell as Derek got the best of all four men and was declared the winner.

As he stood in the middle of the ring with his four opponents around him he looked up at Cassie and she said, "and the winner is Derek Hotstuff Morgan" and the air filled with cheers as Derek was led from the ring. Cassies goons led him over to her and she said, "congratulations Derek, now follow me for your prize", Derek was right on her heels as she led him up the long hall.

They stopped outside the door and she said, "enjoy your visit and make the most of this time because it will likely be the last time you get to see her for a long long time" and then she motioned for the door to be opened. Derek took a deep breath and his heart raced as he stepped into the room, he could see a woman, a blonde haired woman laying unconscious on a bed.

As he got closer he said, "baby girl is that you", as he got closer he said, "oh baby it is you", he patted her cheek and said, "wake up beautiful, please let me see those beautiful eyes". When she wouldn't respond he looked over his shoulder at Cassie and said, "what did you do to her"?, Cassie said, "she's alright, she wasn't hurt, the sedative is working but should be wearing off any time".

Derek said, "I swear if you've done something to her" and he stopped talking when Penelope started moaning, he said, "baby, baby are you alright"?, almost in disbelief she said, "Derek, hotstuff is that you"?, he pulled her into his arms and said, "it's me baby, it's me". Tears streamed down both of their faces as they just sat there holding each other.

Cassie said, "enjoy your night Derek" and then her and her goons walked out of the room and Derek sighed happily as he heard the door lock, he pulled away and said, "are you alright"?, she said, "I was so afraid that I'd never see you again". He caressed her cheek and said, "I was afraid of the same thing, you wouldn't believe the things that I've been forced to do".

She put her finger over his lips and said, "talk later, right now I just want to hold you, feel you, kiss you", he smiled and said, "your wish is my command" as he crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

I want to thank everybody that nominated and voted for me for the PCA's, I was so honored, you are all amazing and I love you all

This chapter contains sexual content

Bare Fisted-Ch 5

One kiss turned into another and then another one as the couple quickly helped each other out of their clothes, Derek quickly climbed between her creamy thighs. He then claimed her lips with a fiery kiss as he lined himself up at her entrance and then he slid inside her for the first time in almost 4 years.

She wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist as she felt full, amazingly full, Derek started sliding in and out of her, she arched her back and moaned his name as his thrusts became harder and harder. Making love to Derek was something that she was afraid would never happen again, she was afraid that she had lost him forever.

Cassie watched the couple make love over the survelience cameras, she watched as Derek made passionate love to the woman that had always owned his heart, his baby girl. Their moans filled the room as they worked to build each other up for a passionate release, Cassie bit down on her bottom lip as she watched Derek pound in and out of Penelope.

Since the day all those years ago when Derek was undercover she wanted him, she wanted him but was always unable to get him and as she sat there watching the couple reconnect she smiled. She looked over her shoulder at one of her goons and said, "I knew he was an animal in bed and I was right".

She then said, "leave me", the men all turned around to leave and she said, "Thomas stay", he said, "yes Cassie", when it was just Cassie and Thomas she said, "I want you to pleasure me Thomas". He started removing his clothes and then walked over to her and removed hers and carried her over to the bed where he did just what she said, he pleasured her over and over.

As Thomas slid in and out of her she imagined that it was Derek, with each thrust she could see Derek hovering over her, each kiss, each touch all made her think of Derek and wonder what it would be like to have him. She clung on to Thomas as he exploded inside her and she kept her legs wrapped around him until he collapsed against her.

Meanwhile in Dereks room Penelope kept her legs wrapped around him snuggly moaning his name as each thrust brought them both closer to exploding. Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded in bliss as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them both.

Derek said, "I love you baby girl", she touched his face and said, "I love you to hotstuff", he then collapsed beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and smiled as she listened to the sound of his heart racing, he kissed the top of her head and said, "how is everybody back home"?, she smiled and said, "they're great, missing you but doing great".

He said, "what about you"?, she laughed and said, "I'm staying busy, Hank is really keeping me on my toes", his heart sank and he said, "Hank, who's Hank"?, she said, "our son, he's our son Derek". Derek said, "our son"?, she said, "I was going to tell you I was pregnant the night you were taken".

He kissed her lips passionately and said, "our son"?, she said, "our son Hank Spencer Morgan", he smiled and said, "tell me about him", she sighed happily as she started filing him in on their son.


	6. Chapter 6

Bare Fisted-Ch 6

When she was finished telling him about Hank he said, "so you mean Cassies known about the baby since she talked to you that first day I was taken"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes and she told me that you would never find out about the baby". He touched her cheek and said, "I've missed his first on just about everything, his first smile, his first bath, his first word, him crawling, then walking, I've missed so much".

Penelope said, "your mom said that Hank is the spitting image of you when you were a baby", he said, "I'm so sorry, so sorry that I've missed so much". She said, "hotstuff, none of this is your fault", he said, "but", she put her finger over his lips and said, "no more talking, not now, right now I just want you".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "and I only want you", he rolled her over onto her back and quickly climbed back between her legs, a place that he was afraid he'd never be again. As he slid inside her again and again he knew that he was finally home, finally where he belonged and that was with his baby girl.

Cassie watched the couple make love many many times that night, she then watched the cuddle together under the covers, she watched them talking and knew that by now she had told him about Hank. She looked at Thomas laying beside her and said, "I need for you to get me Hank", he kissed her lips passionately and said, "yes Cassie" as he got up and got dressed.

She laid back on the bed completely satisfied from her hours of having sex with Thomas, he in a lot of ways reminded her of Derek and if she couldn't have Derek then Thomas would do just as good, well for now". Derek said, "our time together is almost over", she said, "don't worry you'll be going home with me".

Derek said, "home with you but how"?, she leaned in and started kissing the side of his neck and whispered, "I'm bugged and now the team knows exactly where we are". He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and said, "well we still have 12 hours", she giggled and said. "that we do" as she pushed him down on the bed and quickly straddled his waist.

Over the next several hours Derek and Penelope had made love over and over until they passed out from exhaustion, they were now cuddled together sleeping peacefully. Penelope had told Derek the truth because Hotch knew that it was only a matter of time before they took Penelope so that Derek would cooperate sooooo they had several GPS components put on her.

She had one in her ring, one on her shoe and one on her necklace and when she was taken they had been actively watching and following her signals. Cassie was sitting and watching the couple sleep when she heard a knock at her door, she said, "come in", Thomas stepped in and said, "here he is Cassie, this is Hank".

She got down in front of the little boy and said, "hi Hank", he just looked down at the floor and she said, "would you like to see your mommy and daddy"?, he said, "momma"?, Cassie said, "that's right your momma". The little boy eagerly nodded his head and said, "momma, uh huh, mommaaaa" as he put her hand in his and they made their way down the hall.

Cassie said, "Thomas why don't you go ahead and tell Derek that his next fight is in a few minutes", he said, "yes mam", he then walked ahead of them and disappeared around the corner. Derek was kissing the side of Penelopes neck when Thomas knocked on the door, he looked up and said, "whattttttt"?, Thomas said, "your next fight is in a few minutes, get ready".

Derek said, "I want to talk to Cassie", Thomas said, "I'll tell her", a few minutes later Derek and Penelope were dressed and waiting on Cassie to come in. When she walked into the room she said, "get ready Derek it's time for you to fight", he said, "I don't want to fight anymore Cassie, I'm done".

She laughed and said, "ohhhh no you're not", Cassie said, "get ready to fight or else", he said, "or else what"?, she said, "or else you'll never see your son again, either of you". Penelope said, "Hank, what have you done to him"?, she said, "he's here with me", Derek said, "liar, he's at home with my mother".

Cassie opened the door and Hank ran in, Penelope said, "HANKKKKKK", Cassie grabbed him and said, "so now what were you saying Derek"?, he said, "yes Cassie". She smiled and said, "now that wasn't so hard now was it" as she let go of Hanks little hand and he ran over to his mommy and his daddy.


	7. Chapter 7

Bare Fisted-Ch 7

It wasn't long before Derek was in the middle of the ring waiting on his opponent or opponents, Penelope and Hank were being well guarded by several guards as they sat by the ring ready to watch Dereks fight. Penelope held her son close to her as she watched Derek, he was standing in the ring looking around when Cassies voice came over the sound system.

She said, "ladies and gentlemen Derek Hotstuff Morgan is getting ready for his first fight to the death" and the room filled with cheers, he looked at Penelope and she shook her head no as she clung to their son. Cassie then looked at Penelope and said, "once Derek's dead you and that bastard son of yours is next".

Penelope said, "what did you call my son"?, she laughed and said, "I called him a bastard", Penelope slapped her hard across the face and said, "this child was created out of the love Derek and I share and he will never EVER be a bastard". Cassie rubbed her cheek and said, "you've got quite a slap there Penelope".

She kissed the top of her sons head and said, "you'll get worse if you dare ever talk about my son like that again", she said, "I see why Derek loves you, you're a spitfire". Derek had watched Penelope slap Cassie and he smiled, he thought, "that's my girl" and then his attention went to the 5 men that were climbing into the ring with him.

He swallowed hard and hoped that his team was close by, little did he know that just how close they really were, he was then hit by several of the men while the others watched. He got in a few swings before he was knocked to the ground, Penelope said, "you can do it hotstuff, you can do it" as she watched him get his second wind and get in a few more hits against his opponents.

Hank laid his head on his mommys shoulder and closed his eyes and put his little hands over his ears, the noise was to much for his little ears to handle. Penelope said, "don't worry buddy, this will all be over soon and then we'll be going home, you, me and daddy", Cassie laughed and said, "don't count on it" as their attention then turned back to the 6 men fighting in the ring.

Derek had managed to knock out all but one of the men in the ring and the one that was left was the biggest and strongest fighter that Cassie had in her crew. He blew out a deep breath as the man stalked toward him, the man managed to get his hands around Dereks neck and everything was turning black and fast.

Cassie looked at Penelope and said, "say goodbye your lover boyyy" and Penelope screamed, "NOOOOOOOOO DEREKKKKKKK", Dereks eyes flew open and he started fighting for everything he had in him. When Cassie saw that Derek was going to win yet another match she sent several other men into the ring.

Just as the circled Derek and were ready to team up against him the doors opened and everybody heard, "FBI FREEZEEEEEE", Derek smiled when he saw his family that he hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. Cassie said, "how did they find me"?, Penelope said, "they found you because of me", Cassie pulled out a gun and said, "well then in that case you need to pay for that".

Derek looked up and saw Cassie aiming a gun at his baby girl and son and made his way over to them, Cassie said, "it's time for you and your little bastard to die and I think I'll start with him". Derek said, "NOOOOOOOOO" and jumped in front of Penelope and Hank, Reid aimed his gun at Cassie and fired twice hitting her in the chest.

Penelope said, "Derek, hotstuff", he coughed and said, "are you and Hank al al aliright"?, she said, "we're fine thanks to you", blood then came out of his mouth, Penelope said, "helpppppp, we need some help hereeeeeeeee". As Dereks eyes closed his team surrounded him and the last thing he heard was, "hang on Morgan, hang on".


	8. Chapter 8

Bare Fisted-Ch 8

Several hours later Fran Morgan Rossi ran off the elevator and into the arms of her husband, Dave kissed the top of her head and said, "he's still in surgery Bella". She blew out a deep breath and said, "how did it happen, how did he get shot"?, Penelope stepped forward and said, "it's my fault, he jumped in front of bullet that was meant for Hank".

Fran said, "Hank, ohhhhh please tell me he's alright"?, she nodded her head and said, "he is, he's sleeping right over there in Reids arms", Fran smiled and said, "I'm glad that he's safe, that you both are". Penelope said, "I never thought I'd see him again Fran but I did and I can't lose him, we can't lose him, not now, not ever".

She put her hand on top of Penelopes and said, "if their is one thing I know about my son it's that he's a fighter, he fought for almost 4 years to come back to you and he won't stop fighting now". Tears streamed down Penelopes face and she said, "Fran he's got cuts and bruises all over his face where he literally had to fight for his life and for ours".

Hotch said," what do you mean our lives"?, Penelope then spent the next few minutes filling everybody in on what Derek had told her, when she was finished Emily said, "this Cassie sounds like a real peach". Penelope said, "ohhh she is", JJ said, "it's a pity that she's dead or I'd kill her myself".

Reid looked down at his sleeping nephew and said, "when I think about everything that he's been through it breaks my heart, me missed the birth of his son, Hanks first everything and it was all because of Cassie and her lust for money". Penelope wiped away the tears that streamed down her cheeks and said, "if he makes it out of here I'm going to ask him to marry me, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him and our son".

Fran said, "he was going to propose that night, the night he was taken", she said, "h h he was"?, she nodded her head and said, "he was", she said, "and I was going to tell him that I was pregnant but I never got that chance". She took a deep breath and said, "he didn't know about his son until today, until today and now what if because of Cassie and her goons he never gets to hold him"?, Fran said, "honey Derek is a lot like his father and their is nothing he won't do for his family", she nodded her head yes in agreement.

Their attention then turned to the doctor who started walking toward them, everybody stood up and Penelope said, "h h how is he"?, the doctor said, "he's a fighter, I've never seen anybody fight like him in all of my years of being a doctor". Fran said, "how much damage was done"?, the doctor said, "his liver was knicked and we had to remove his spleen".

Reid said, "he can live a long and healthy life without his spleen", the doctor said, "that he can but the bullet bounced around a lot and did a lot of damage", Penelope said, "how much damage"?, he said, "I'm not going to lie to you we lost him several times on the table". Penelope covered her mouth with her hands and said, "no, no, no".

The doctor said, "right now he's in recovery, his blood pressure is low, very low and right now we have him on the vent because he needs the help breathing", Hotch said, "what are his chances"?, the doctor said, "right now his chances are about 50/50". Penelope said, "when can we see him, I need to see him"?, the doctor said, "he should be in his room in about half an hour".

Hotch said, "we need to have somebody stay with him the entire time", he said, "absolutely, that's no trouble at all, I can even have then bring in some recliners so that whoever stays with him can get some rest". Fran said, "thank you doctor", he said, "you're welcome", he started walking away and then he turned around and said, "he'll be in room 444 if you want to go ahead up there".

Penelope sighed and said, "what am I going to do with Hank"?, Reid said, "he can stay with us", Penelope said, "thanks boy wonder", he weakly smiled and said, "of course that way he can play with Henry, it will be like a big slumber party". Hotch said, "I'll arrange for security around the clock", Penelope said, "thanks Charlie Brown", he smiled and said, "I'd do anything for you and Morgan".

Emily hugged Penelope and said, "we all would PG", Penelope said, "I don't know what I'd do without you guys", Dave kissed her cheek and said, "and you're never gonna have to find out either kitten" as everybody but JJ, Reid and Hank headed up to Dereks room.


	9. Chapter 9

Bare Fisted-Ch 9

Penelope and the others were talking when the doctor walked into Dereks room, Penelope said, "where's Derek"?, the doctor said, "I'd like to talk to you before they bring him". They all gathered closer as he said, "Dereks condition is critical and the next 36 to 48 hours are going to be the most critical for him".

Hotch said, "we want the best of care for Derek", Shawn, Dereks doctor said, "I assure you that he's getting the best of care but right now his body needs time to rest and heal". Penelope said, "so you pretty much put him in a medicine induced coma"?, Shawn nodded his head and said, 'that's correct".

Fran said, "but in time you think my son will be alright"?, Shawn nodded his head and said, "I do mam, I really do", he then said, "I'm going to need you to please step outside for a few minutes while they get Derek situated in his room". They all nodded their heads and stepped out into the hall just in time to see then wheeling Derek up the hall.

Penelope covered her mouth with her hand and said, "oh hotstuff", Fran put her hand on Penelopes and said, "he's going to be fine and in no time he's going to be home catching up in the things he's missed". As Derek was wheeled by them Penelope said, "I love you Derek" and Fran said, "hang on baby boy, hang on".

When the nurses and Shawn got Derek hooked back up to his machines Shawn walked to the door and motioned for everybody to come in, they all slowly made their way inside. Shawn then looked at the nurses and said, "I want at least 2 recliners brought in here so that the family members that stay with Derek can get some rest".

The nurses smiled and nodded their heads and said, "yes doctor" as they turned around and headed out to get the chairs, Fran then headed to one side of Dereks bed and Penelope headed to the other side. Shawn said, "right now his vitals are stable and his blood pressure is coming up a little, so that's a good sign".

Penelope smiled and said, "thank you for everything you've done", he smiled and said, "if you need anything or anything changes please let us know", they nodded their heads yes as they watched the doctor head out into the hall. Penelope said, "I'm going to stay here with hotstuff", Fran quickly said, "me to".

Dave kissed her cheek and said, "we'll make sure that you have stuff to eat and drink and kitten I'll get you a computer", she smiled and said, "thanks papa bear". He winked at her and said, "any time", Fran blew out a deep breath and said, "seeing him like this reminds me of when he was a little boy and was in the hospital".

Everybody listened as she said, "he was so still and hooked up to machines, it scared me to death", she then took Derek by the hand and said, "but you were a fighter and you fought that time and honey we need you to be a fighter and fight to come back to us this time to". It was then that Penelope took the other hand and said, "you need to get better so you can spend some time with your son, I would tell him about you everyday and show him pictures and videos so he knows all about you".

Dave, Emily and Hotch slipped out of the room while Fran and Penelope spent some time alone with Derek, meanwhile Derek could hear every word they were saying and no matter how hard he tried to but they couldn't hear him. He said, "baby girl, ma I'm going to be alright", when they didn't answer him he said, "come on baby, please talk to me".

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and in amazement said, "DAD IS THAT YOU"?


	10. Chapter 10

Bare Fisted-Ch 10

Derek smiled as he heard a his day say, "it's me son, it's me", Derek threw his arms around his dad and held on tight, Derek said, "am I dead dad"?, Hank said, "no son". Derek said, "what's happening to me"?, Hank said, "right now you're having an out of body experience", Derek swallowed hard and said, "am I gonna die"?, Hank shook his head and said, "it's not your time Derek".

Hank smiled as he looked at Fran and said, "your mom is something else isn't she"?, Derek said, "she sure is dad, after you died she was mom and dad to us three kids". He turned his head to the side and said, "she gets more beautiful each day and I'm so glad that she's found happiness again with Dave".

Derek said, "he's not you dad", Hank said, "no, no he's not but he loves your mother as much as I do and as long as she's happy that's all that matters, right"?, Derek nodded his head and said, "true dad, very true". Hank then looked at Penelope and said, "you've got yourself quite an amazing woman there son".

Derek laughed and said, "I sure do, she never gave up hope on me dad and she's done such a great job raising our son", his father smiled and said, "I want you to know that I'm honored that she named him after me". Derek sighed and said, "I never knew about him dad, not until Penelope told me today or yesterday, whenever it was".

Hank said, "son right now you need to fight, you need to fight to come back to your mother, sisters, future wife and that handsome grandson of mine, not leaving out that amazing team of yours". Derek smiled and said, "I'm truly blessed dad, I have everything that a man could ask for".

He nodded his head and said, "that you do", Derek said, "dad am I going to be alright"?, Hank said, "I can't tell you to much but just know this, you, Penelope and your family are going to be fine". Derek said, "I love and miss you so much", Hank hugged his son and said, "I love and miss you to son, everyday but it's not your time, you need to stay here with the people that love you".

Derek smiled as his dad said, "son you've got a long and happy life ahead of you", he said, "you said my future wife earlier"?, Hank winked at him and said, "that I did, she's a spitfire and your match in every way". Derek looked at Penelope and said, "that she is, I've been in love with her for so long but things never worked out, not until a few months ago".

Hank said, "but things worked out for you that's the important thing", he then said, "son I have to go now", Derek said, "can't you stay just a little bit longer"?, he said, "I can't son, it's time for me to go but I'll always be with you, always". Derek watched as his father disappeared right in front of him.

He then felt himself being pulled back into his body, back to the pains of his injuries but back to the people that love him, a place that he wants to be for the rest of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

Bare Fisted-Ch 11

Fran looked over at Penelope and said, "I don't know how he survived all that time", Penelope looked up from the love of her life and said, "he told me that after his first win he was able to pick a prize from the prize room". Fran said, "the prize room"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes, when he was first taken he wa only given a bed and in order to get items he'd have to win".

She listened as Penelope said, "he picked a tv with his first win and then was scanning the news stations all the time hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the team". Fran said, "and did he"?, she said, "yes several times and that's what kept him going", Fran looked down at her son and said, "he's a fighter like Hank", Penelope nodded her head yes in agreement.

Over the next few hours Dereks vitals slowly improved and that gave the doctors great hope that he was going to fully recover, the doctor t are looked at Penelope and said, "I'm going to stop the meds that's keeping Derek in his coma like state". Fran said, "that's wonderful news doctor", Penelope said, "when the meds are stopped how long will it take before he wakes up"?, the doctor said, "each case is different, it could be a few minutes to a few hours to a couple of days".

Fran said, "knowing my son he'll be awake in a few minutes", Penelope said, "thank you for everything you've done doctor", he said, "I'm just glad that his condition is turning around". The smiling women watched as the meds that were keeping Derek in a coma was taken out of the room, Penelope said, "come back to me my love, please come back to me".

The team had been called out of town on a case and Penelope was doing her best to help them and stay by her hotstuffs side, she was currently waiting on her computer to complete some searches. She scooted closer to Derek and took his hand in hers and said, "handsome I know that you can hear me, you need to come back to me and Hank, we love you and miss you".

She ran her finger over the top of his hand and said, "your sisters brought Hank to see you yesterday, he's so curious about why you're sleeping so much and I finally had to tell him that you had some boo boos". She sighed and said, "he did the sweetest thing, he leaned down and kissed your forehead and said, "lub you daddy", she said, "you need to come back to us, to me, our son and our family".

Penelope sighed and said, "if you can hear me squeeze my hand", at first she got nothing and then a gentle squeeze, she said, "I love you", he squeezed her hand, harder this time. She pushed the nurses button and it was only a matter of a few seconds before the nurse came in and said, "is everything alright Penelope"?, Penelope looked up and said, "he's squeezing my hand".

The nurse watched as Penelope said, "hotstuff if you can hear me squeeze my hand", Derek squeezed her hand and the nurse said, "that's a good sign, I'm going to go get the doctor". Penelope said, "you're doing great sugar", she brought his hand up to her lips and kissed it and said, "I love you Derek", she looked down to see his eyes trying to open.

She said, "you can do it, come on handsome, come on open those gorgeous eyes for me", he was trying so hard to open his eyes and then they opened, she said, "there you are handsome, it's good to see you awake". The doctor walked into the room and said, "it's good to see you awake agent Morgan", he put his hand in Dereks and said, "are you in any pain, squeeze my hand 1 for yes and twice for no".

Derek squeezed his hand once, the doctor said, "right now you're on the ventilator, would you like me to take the vent off"?, Derek squeezed his hand once and he said, "are you having any trouble breathing on your own"?, Derek squeezed his hand twice. The doctor smiled and said, "I'm going to ask your family to step out for a few minutes while I get this ventilator taken care of".

Derek squeezed his hand twice and the doctor said "would you like them to stay"?, he squeezed the doctors hand once and the doctor said, "alright, alright, they can stay". Fran and Penelope watched as the doctor and nurses started working to get the equipment they would need to get him unhooked and more comfortable in bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Bare Fisted-Ch 12

Derek smiled up at his beautiful girlfriend and his mom as he hoarsely said, "where's Hank"?, the doctor said, "Derek I'm going to advise you not to talk just yet, you need to give your throat time to rest". Fran laughed and said, "good luck there doctor", Derek said, "heyyyyyy", Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "don't worry I'll call Sarah and Desi and see if they can bring him down to see you".

He intertwined fingers with her and said, "I love you", she said, "and I love you, now be a good boy and rest that voice", he winked at her and nodded his head yes as he laid his head back against the pillow. The doctor said, "how about we get you something cold for that throat, how about some ice cream"?, he nodded his head and said, "strawberry please".

The doctor said, "I'll let the nurses know", the trio smiled as the doctor then walked out off it hadn't been the room, Penelope said, "I was so afraid that I'd lost you, when you jumped in front of us, ohhhhh hotstuff". He squeezed her hand and said, "I couldn't let her hurt you", Fran walked across the room and pulled out her cell and called the girls and then Dave to let him know that Derek was awake.

When she walked back over to join Derek and Penelope she said, "the girls are going to bring Hank over and I called to let Dave know that you were awake". Penelope said, "are they on their way back home"?, she said, "they are, Dave said that if it hadn't been for you finding that clue about the taxi driver that they never would have found the last girl that was taken".

Penelope smiled and said, "I'm just glad that I could help", their attention then went to the door as the nurse came in carrying several cups of strawberry ice cream and a spoon. She said, "here you go Derek, this should help with the soreness in your throat", he smiled and said, "thank you", she grinned and said, "if you guys need anything just let us know", Penelope said, "thanks Shonda, we will", she then turned around and walked out of the room leaving Derek, Penelope and Fran alone.

Derek swallowed a few bites of ice cream and said, "Cassie"?, Penelope said, "dead", Derek smiled and said, "I hate to say this but I'm glad, is that wrong of me"?, Fran said, "absolutely not baby boy". Penelope kissed the top of Dereks head and said, "I agree with Fran it's not wrong at all, after everything you've been through I'm glad she's dead to".

Fran said, "I guess Penelope told you about the plan"?, said, "a little of it", Penelope said, "well after you were taken and I got that call from Cassie we knew that she'd come after me sooner or later so bossman put a plan in place". Derek listened as Penelope said, "he put 3 GPS trackers on me, 2 in my jewelry and one in my shoe so that they would be able to track me".

Derek said, "and then when her men grabbed you"?, Penelope said, "I activated the GPS by kicking my shoe on the ground, they thought I was fighting them but I was really activating the GPS". Derek smiled and said, "I've got a smart girlfriend", Penelope laughed and said, "I'm just glad that everything worked out the way it did".

Penelope said, "but the one thing we didn't count on was them taking Hank", Fran said, "the important thing is that Hanks safe and so are you and Derek". Derek said, "true dat momma, true dat", Penelope laughed and said, "be a good boy and finish that ice cream", he winked at her and said, "anything for you goddess" as he took another bite of his ice cream.

A few minutes later Penelope excused herself to go to the bathroom and Derek said, "momma I need for you to do me a favor", she said, "sure honey, anything". Derek smiled and said ,"I have a ring for baby girl and I", Fran said, "don't worry I figured now that you were awake that you'd propose so the girls are bringing it with them".

Penelope walked into the room and said, "what did I miss"?, Derek smiled lovingly at her and said, "nothing baby girl", she said, "uh huh", she looked at Fran who only smiled. Derek looked at the door when he heard Desi say, "there's my big brother" as she ran over and hugged him tight, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I missed you Desi".

Sarah said, "here you go buddy" as she put Hank on the bed, he looked at Derek and Penelope said, "it's okay buddy, daddy's going to be okay", Hanks bottom lip started quivering and Derek said, "it's okay buddy, come up here to daddy". Hank slowly made his way to Derek and then Derek said, "daddy loves you sooooo much".

Hank smiled and then gently laid his head down on Dereks shoulder and said, "I lub you daddy", Penelope pulled out her cell and snapped a few pictures as the father and son finally got to start bonding. Penelope sighed happily as she watched her hotstuff and their son, for the longest time she was afraid that this time would never come.

She was all smiles as she watched Hank gently touch Dereks bandages and look him up in the face and say, "big boo boo", Derek said, "true but in no time daddy will be back to normal and then you and daddy can play". Hank clapped his hands and said, "yayyyyyyy me gets to pway wif daddyyyyyyyy" causing everybody to smile as they watched the happy child pat his daddys arm.


	13. Chapter 13

Bare Fisted-Ch 13

The next few days flew by as Derek continued recovering with his baby girl and son by his side, having his family close seemed to help him recover faster. Hank took right up with Derek and was rarely out of his sight, he loved his daddy and loved talking to him and listening to him tell stories.

Penelope stood there listening as Derek told him how he met Penelope, Hank laughed when Derek said, "and it's all because I called your momma by the wrong name". Hank said, "weally"?, Derek tapped the end of his nose and said, "yep, I called her Gomez", Hank frowned and said, "Domez, who dat daddy"?, Derek said, "that's what I thought your mommys last name was but that's all on your uncle Reid" causing Hank and Derek both to laugh.

Derek saw Penelope go into the bathroom and he said, "Hank wanna do daddy a favor"?, the little boy eagerly nodded his head yes and Derek reached over into the drawer and got a small black box. He opened the box and said, "see this, this ring is for mommy", Hank smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhh", Derek said, "I'm gonna ask mommy to marry me, are you okay with that"?, Hank instantly said, "YEAHHHH".

From the bathroom Penelope said, "is everything alright in there"?, Derek said, "yeah baby, everythings fine", he then said, "shew that was close buddy", Hank said, "sowwy daddy". Derek rubbed the top of the little boys head and said, "it's okay buddy, you didn't do anything wrong", he then leaned in and said, "now this is what daddy wants you to do" as he explained his plan to the eager little boy.

A few minutes later the team and his sisters started arriving, Penelope was all smiles as they talked about plans for Thanksgiving and Christmas, the family had missed 4 of each with Derek so this year every holiday was going to be special to make up for lost time. Reid said, "we could do Thanksgiving like we use to do, have everybody all together".

Fran said, "I love that idea Spencer, we can have the holidays at our place, we have more room", Derek said, "I don't want you guys to go to any trouble because of me". Penelope kissed his lips and said, "listen to me mister, we've missed 4 Thanksgivings and 4 Christmas's with you so this year expect both holidays to be off the charts amazing".

Derek winked at her and said, "alright sweetness, alright" as he held his hands up in surrender, Penelope said, "the holidays were so different without you and now that we have you back we want to go back to our perfect holidays". Derek sighed happily and said, "I missed you all so much everyday but holidays were extremely bad".

Dave said, "what did you do for the holidays"?, Derek said, "the same we did all the other days, we'd fight, the fights seemed to get more people watching during the holidays which made Cassie happy, especially when she won". Emily said, "well you don't have to worry about her any more, she can't hurt you or cause you anymore trouble" causing Derek to smile happily and nod his head yes in agreement.

Derek looked at Hank and nodded his head and the little boy walked over in front of Penelope and said, "momma", Penelope looked down at her son and said, "yes baby", the little boy held out his hand and in his hand was a black box. Penelope said, "w w what is that"?, Hank smiled and said ,"momma will you mawwy daddy"?, Penelope looked at Derek and said, "really"?, Derek said, "yes really".

Penelope kissed her son on the top of the head and said, "yes baby, yes I'll marry daddy", Hank helped her put the ring on her finger and then he started jumping up and down and clapping his hands causing everybody to laugh and start hugging the newly engaged couple.


	14. Chapter 14

Bare Fisted-Ch 14

As the next few days passed by everybody started working to get the arrangements made for the small, private wedding of Derek Michael Morgan and Penelope Grace Garcia. Now that all of the plans were made the only thing left was for Derek to get released from the hospital so that they could head to casa Rossi so that they could get the wedding started.

Penelope tried to talk him into waiting a few days so that he could build his strength up a little more but he kept telling her over and over that he was more than ready to marry her and spend the rest of his life with her and their son. Currently Derek was in the back yard at Rossis with the men and kids while his baby girl was upstairs in one of the many bedrooms with the girls as they helped her get ready.

Derek stood watching 4 year olds Hank and Henry and 6 year old Jack play on the swings, he looked at Reid and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that your a daddy to pretty boy". Reid laughed and said, "it came as a surprise to me to, a very welcomed surprise, Henry is the light of our lives", Derek nodded his head and said, "I hear ya Reid, I hear ya".

Dave said, "the pregnancy was so hard on Penelope without you here", Derek said, "I wanted to be here with you, with her, not a day went by that I didn't want to be home". Hotch put his hand on Dereks shoulder and said, "and not a day went by that we didn't want you here", Reid said, "I missed my brother", Derek said, "and I missed mine" as he pulled the younger man into his arms.

Meanwhile upstairs Penelope was getting the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, when she was finished she stood up and said, "well what do you think girlies"?, everybody was smiling and saying stuff like, "you look gorgeous", "you look like a princess". Fran said, "honey you look amazing", Penelope said, "I've waited so long for this day, a day that after hotstuff was taken I never thought would happen".

Emily said, "but it is happening, Derek did come home, home to you, Hank and his family", Penelope nodded her head and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself Em" as she hugged her friend. The women were all laughing and talking when Dave knocked on the door, Sarah opened the door and said, "come in Dave, come in".

When he walked inside he said, "ohhhhh kitten you look beautiful", she said, "thank you kind sir", he said, "you are very welcome malady", he then kissed his wife on the lips and said, "and you look amazing Bella". He sighed and said, "all of you look beautiful" causing the women to laugh and JJ to say, "nice save Dave, nice save".

He glanced down at his watch and said, "are you ready kitten"?, she said, "I've been ready for so long Dave, so so long", Fran hugged her and kissed her cheek and said, "we're going to head on out to the backyard, we'll see you out there". She nodded her head and said, "thanks girls, thanks for everything you've done for me and hotstuff".

Sarah said, "you two deserve happiness, the happiness that for 4 years Cassie took away from you", Penelope reached up to wipe away the tears that started streaming down her cheek. JJ said, "let me take care of that real fast and then you can be on your way". Penelope stood while JJ did a quick refresh on her mascara and then her and Emily were out the door leaving Penelope and Dave alone.

Dave said, "are you ready to marry Derek"?, she blew out a deep breath and said, "I've been ready since the day we met", Dave said, "you and Derek belong together and you have since he called you Gomez". She nodded her head and said, "well what are we waiting for"?, he laughed and held out his arm and said, "let's get this show on the road" as she looped her arm through his and they headed downstairs to join JJ and Emily.


	15. Chapter 15

Bare Fisted-Ch 15

When Penelope and Dave joined JJ and Emily Penelope smiled when she saw her son standing there, he was the ring bearer so he had their wedding bands on a pillow. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head and said, "momma loves you", he giggled and said, "lub you momma" as he turned around and watched first JJ and then Emily start walking up the flower covered aisle that led to his dad.

Fran, Sarah, Desi, Henry and Jack watched as the maids of honor made their way up the aisle, JJ and Emily were beautiful in their light blue dresses and when they got to the front of the aisle they turned to watch Hank as he started making his way to his dad. Derek couldn't help but smile as he watched his son walking up the aisle in his little tux.

He was such the little man, he looked so much like Derek and Fran couldn't resist snapping picture after picture as her grandson made his way toward her carrying the rings on that cute white pillow he picked out. When he was at the top of the aisle he walked over and stood in front of his dad and Derek said, "good job buddy" causing Hank to grin.

Penelope and Dave then slowly started making their way toward Derek, he felt his heart racing as he watched her walking closer and closer to him, the way her dress hugged every curve made him inwardly groan. She squeezed Daves arm a little tighter as she saw a smile grace her hotstuffs lips, he looked so handsome in his tux and when she saw their adorable little son standing in his matching tux she couldn't help but smile even bigger.

When Dave and Penelope made it to the top of the aisle he put her hand in Dereks and then kissed her cheek before walking over to join the others, the minister smiled and said, "you may be seated". Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said, "I love you to" as the minister readied to continue the ceremony.

He smiled and said, "love, love is what brings us together today, the love of Derek and Penelope, these two have been destined to be together since the day they met, they are a loving couple that due to no fault of their own had been separated for 4 years". Penelope sighed happily and then smiled at her future husband before turning her attention back to the minister.

After a short prayer the minister said, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Hank smiled and said, "we do sir", Derek smiled and patted his son on the shoulder as the minister smiled. He then asked for the rings and Hank stepped forward and held up the pillow so that the minister could get them, Hank then walked over and climbed up in Frans lap while everybody watched.

The minister then said, "I understand that the two of you have written your own vows, correct"?, Derek and Penelope in unison said, "yes sir", he then handed Derek Penelpoes ring. He then smiled and said, "put this ring onto Penelopes finger and then recite your vows to her", he nodded his head as he reached and got the ring.

As he slid it onto her finger his heart raced, he then looked at her and said, "Penelope, baby girl, you are my life, you, our son and our family are my world and I can't imagine my life without you". He squeezed her hand and said, "for a long time I was afraid that I'd never see you again but now that I'm here and I have you I'm never letting you go again".

Tears streamed down his face as he said, "I love you with my entire heart and soul, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, you are the other part of my heart". They then turned to the minister as he handed Penelope Dereks ring and said, "put this ring on Dereks finger and recite your vows", she smiled as she took the ring and slid it onto his finger.

She then said, "Derek, hotstuff, you are now and will forever be the love of my life, you are the yen to my yang, my best friend, my lover, our sons father and today you become my husband". Tears streamed down her face as she said, "when you were taken away from us it broke my heart, it broke my heart because I was afraid that you'd never get to see our son".

She then looked over her shoulder at Hank and then back at Derek and said, "Hank is so much like you, so much like his daddy and sadly you had to miss a lot of his firsts but from this day forward we're only going to concentrate on moving forward with our lives together". Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "you are the love of my life, their is no other man for me, you're it and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and being loved by you".

The minister then said, "if their is anyone that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined let them speak now or forever hold their peace", after a few seconds he then said, "by the powers vested in me by this state, I now pronounce you husband and wife". The happy couple looked at each other and then the minister said, "Derek, you may kiss your bride".

He cupped her face and then leaned in and pressed his lips gently against hers, they pulled apart a few seconds later to the sound of hands clapping and the well wishes of their family and friends. The minister then said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", Derek then leaned in and claimed his wife in another kiss before they pulled apart and turned to face their friends.

The newlyweds then intertwined their fingers as they started making their way back up the aisle as they headed to the reception tent across the yard with their family and friends right behind them.


	16. Chapter 16

Bare Fisted-Ch 16

When the newlyweds stepped into the reception tent Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips gently, when they pulled apart Derek picked up their son and said, "you did a great job buddy". Penelope said, "you sure did, mommy and daddy are so proud of you", Hank smiled and clapped his hands as they put him down and he ran over and started playing with Henry and Jack again.

As the music started for their first dance as husband and wife she smiled, she said, "you remembered"?, he said, "of course I did" as they started dancing to You Are My Lady". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she smiled and kissed his lips gently and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan".

A few seconds later the floor was filled with happy dancing couples, Derek sighed happily and said, "I can't believe it, I can't believe that we're finally married', Penelope looked up at him and said, "this would have happened 4 years ago if it weren't for Cassie". Derek said, "let's not spoil our happiness with talking about her, right now let's focus on each other and our family", she winked at him and said, "sounds like a plan husband, sounds like a plan" before she claimed his lips with hers.

As the song ended they headed over to enjoy some of the delicious food, Fran made sure that the kids got something to eat before sitting down to eat with the rest of her family. The family laughed, ate, danced and talked as the evening continued, they had really missed spending time with Derek but they were all so glad that he was back where he belonged, with them.

It soon came time for the happy couple to cut their cake, everybody watched hoping that the newlyweds would smash the cake in each others faces and not to disappoint they did just that. Derek laughed as Penelope smashed her piece of cake on his face and he returned the favor by smashing his piece of cake on her beautiful face and then the family all said, "awwwww" as they watched Derek wipe the cake off her face and then kiss her gently.

The evening was drawing to a close and Derek walked over to his mom and asked her to dance, she smiled and said, "I'd be honored", as Derek and Fran took the floor Penelope walked over to Dave and said, "wanna cut a rug papa bear"?, he stood up and said, "I'd love to kitten". As they made their way to the floor JJ and Emily snapped picture after picture.

A few minutes later Penelope walked over to Hank and said, "Hank, would you dance with mommy"?, he nodded his head and said, "kay momma" as she led him to the center of the dance floor and started dancing. Derek laughed and smiled as he watched his wife and son dancing, he hadn't been home long but it was long enough for him to know that their was no other place in the world he wanted to be than with his family.

The newlyweds decided that they would take 1 night of a honeymoon now and then a few months later when everybody went on vacation as a family they would take the rest of their honeymoon then. The bride and groom were currently wrapped in each others arms as they danced their way across the floor, they pulled apart and Derek said, "you about ready to blow this place"?, she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "I might be in to that" causing him to grin as he claimed her lips with his.

When the song ended the happy couple hugged and kissed everybody, JJ and Reid were keeping Hank for the night so that him and Henry could have a sleep over, Reid was looking forward to it because they loved to watch him do magic. JJ promised that she'd take pictures of the boys sleepover, something that thrilled the newlyweds.

Penelope carried Hank with her and Derek to the waiting limo and then her and Derek both hugged and kissed him and told him they loved him to which he replied, "lub you tooooooooo". Penelope put him down and he ran back over to JJ and Reid and turned around and waved as his mommy and daddy pulled away from the curb.

Derek grinned as he leaned in and started kissing the side of his wifes neck, she bit down on her bottom lip as she turned her head to the side giving him more access to her. His hand slid up and started caressing her breast, she moaned as he kissed his way from her neck to her lips, he quickly deepened the kiss and she wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

They pulled apart when the limo stopped, the driver opened the door and Derek stepped out first and held out his hand to her, she slid her hand in his as they headed inside. After getting their keycard to the honeymoon suite they headed toward the elevator, once the doors closed Dereks lips claimed hers once again, they couldn't keep their hands or lips off of each other.

When the elevator dinged they reluctantly pulled apart and quickly made their way toward their room, Derek slipped the keycard into the slot and pushed the door open. He then picked up his wife and said, "I love you wife", she grinned and said, "and I love you husband" as they stepped through the door, when they got inside he kicked the door shut with his foot and then carried his wife toward their bedroom, a room he had no plans on leaving until checkout tomorrow afternoon.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter contains sexual content

Bare Fisted-Ch 17

Derek sat his wife down and pulled her into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, his hands then went to unzipping her dress and sliding it down over her body. They pulled apart and he said, "Penelopeeeee Garciaaa you naughty woman", she said, "I don't know what you're talking about husband dear".

He said, "you my sexy wife aren't wearing any underwear, neither bra or panties", she said, "I didn't want to waste time tonight", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "woman what am I gonna do with you"?, she pulled his belt from his pants and tossed it to the floor and as she unzipped his pants and pulled them and his boxers down she said, "I have a few ideas".

Derek yanked the front of his shirt open and said, "so do I" and he gently pushed her down on the bed causing her to laugh as she hit the mattress, he then toed off his shoes and kicked his pants and boxers down over his hips and joined her on the bed. He kissed his way from her stomach up to her beautiful full lips where he quickly thrust his tongue into her mouth.

He lined himself up at her entrance and as he slid inside her she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist, as they started moving together as one their large bedroom filled with the sounds of their moans. Penelope raked her nails up and down his back marking him, marking him as hers, for a long time she was afraid that this day would never happen.

She was afraid that she would never see him again but today he became her husband and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with him, loving him and being loved by him. As Derek slid in and out of her he claimed her lips with his, he had been head over heels in love with her for years, if he had to recall the day he knew she was the woman he was going to marry it was the day that she got shot.

That was a night that brought his feelings for her back to the forefront, he had always wanted to be with her but things had never worked out, either she would be dating somebody or he would. Finally several months before he was taken he took the bulls by the horns and asked her out on their first official date, a night that led to date after date after date.

He was going to propose to his baby girl the night he was taken, he had it all planned but Cassie had other plans, he was pulled back to the beautiful woman under him when she moaned his name in pleasure. Derek knew he wasn't going to last much longer and as he increased the speed of his thrusts he smiled against Penelopes lips as he felt her tightening up around him.

A few hard deep thrusts later they both exploded in pleasure as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over them, Derek collapsed on the bed beside her as the lovers both gasped for air. She rolled over onto her side and laid her arm across his chest, he kissed her head and said, "that was" and she said, "perfect hotstuff, that was perfect".

He kissed her lips and said, "that it was baby girl", he then ran his hand up and down her back and she started kissing his chest and one thing led to another and before they knew it they were on round two of many rounds of passionate lovemaking for that night and the next morning.

ONE CHAPTER LEFT


	18. Chapter 18

Bare Fisted-Ch 18

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

It was in the middle of one of the biggest snow storms in recent history and the team minus Derek was out of town, Fran had made a trip to Chicago to visit the girls and before she could get back the snow started and the flights were cancelled. Penelope went into labor and Derek managed to get her to the hospital a few minutes after her water broke and having nobody to leave Hank with they brought him with them to the hospital.

Penelope found out she was pregnant shortly after the family returned from their vacation, Derek was so excited because he'd missed everything with Hank and he wanted to make sure that he didn't miss them with this baby. Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "are you sure Hanks alright"?, Derek said, "he's fine, he's in the staff lounge with Tammy".

The doctor looked up and said, "alright Penelope you're fully dilated and ready to deliver", she squeezed Dereks hand and said, "are you ready hotstuff"?, he kissed her lips and said, "I'm more than ready sweetness". Penelope looked at the doctor as another contraction hit, she squeezed Dereks hand and pushed and pushed until the doctor told her to stop.

She collapsed against the pillows as Derek wiped her forehead with a cool compress, Derek thought back to when Penelope told him she was pregnant, she was practically glowing as she said, "hotstuff, we're pregnant". He picked her up and swung her around and she said, "whoaaaaa angel fish, swinging me around and nausea are not a good combination".

He was pulled back to the room a few minutes later as Penelope squeezed his hand, she pushed and pushed and then once again collapsed against the pillows, she looked at the doctor and said, "how much longer, how much longer"?, the doctor said, "on the next contraction push and don't stop until I tell you to", she nodded her head yes as the contraction hit.

Derek watched as she pushed and pushed as she fought to bring their second child into the world and then his heart raced when he heard the cry of their newborn fill the room. He kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "you did it sweetness, you did it", she said, "we did it handsome, we did it", the doctor cleaned the baby up and said, "dad would you like to cut the cord"?, Derek nodded his head and cut between the clamps.

The doctor then wrapped the baby in a towel and said, "here you go momma, here's your little girl", with tears streaming down her cheeks she said, "did you hear that Derek, we have a girl, a little girl"?, he smiled and said, "I heard goddess, I heard" as he looked down at the perfect bundle in her arms. He pulled out his cell and snapped picture after picture.

He then looked at her and said, "we need to decide on a name", she blew out a deep breath and said, "what about Jamie"?, he smiled and said, "I love that", she said, "why don't you pick the middle name"?, he thought for a minute and said, "Angela, Jamie Angela Morgan". Penelope said, "I love it", she then looked down at the baby and said, "Jamie Angela Morgan is that your name"?, the baby started moving around in her arms and crying and she said, "I think she likes it" as Derek nodded his head in agreement.

Derek then sent the pictures with the caption, "WELCOME TO THE WORLD JAMIE ANGELA MORGAN", he then looked up at the doctor who said, "we'll be taking her back up to her room in a few minutes". Penelope looked up from the baby and said, "why don't you go ahead and get Hank and I see you both in a few minutes", he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "not as much as I love you", she then watched as he kissed their daughter on the top of the head and said, "daddy loves you" before walking toward the door.

About 20 minutes later Derek and Hank walked into Penelopes room and she looked up and said, "hi guys", Hank ran over and said, "hi momma", she said, "how are ya buddy"?, he said, "fine, how you momma"?, she said, "momma is fine". Derek picked up the little boy and said, "Hank this is your little sister Jamie Angela Morgan and Jamie this is your big brother Hank Spencer Morgan".

Hank grinned and said, "she's so widdle", Penelope said, "when you were a baby you were little like this", his eyes got big and he said, "no way", she laughed and said, "yes way" causing Derek to laugh. Hank then kissed the top of his sisters head and said, "I'm donna be da best big broder ever", Derek said, "she's a lucky little girl to have a big brother like you" and that caused Hank to beam with pride.

As Derek stood there looking down at his wife and children he couldn't help but know how lucky he was, for a long time he didn't think he'd ever see his baby girl again and now they are married and have 2 beautiful children. Memories of his fighting came back to his mind, he could see men swinging at him and he could see himself swinging back at them.

The last thing he saw before he was pulled back by the sound of Jamie crying was he looked down at his sore, aching and bleeding knuckles, he then smiled as he looked up and watched his wife, daughter and son. He sighed happily knowing that he had everything he could ever want or ask for, he stood proudly watching the 3 most important people in his life and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with his family, free, free from Cassie, free from worry, just loving his family and being loved by them and that's all he ever wanted.

THE END


End file.
